What a weird bunch
by loveanimes1996
Summary: We understand the story and hardships that our dear Mafia Family, the Vongola, has gone through but what does a stranger see? Does the latter see a weird bunch or simply not notice anything? From the point of view of a random student from Namimori.


**Yo! I'm very sorry for not posting/updating anything for 2 months but I've got exams going like NOW but luckily, school's going to end this Thursday! :D So I SUPPOSE that you guys can expect more updates from then. Anyways, as I need to study for exams, I won't be able to post just yet in "Fanfiction Reactions" so I decided to write another oneshot. Hopefully, it will be well received. Oh! And before I forget, I'll be starting a new fic, this time being an actual story. Not going to spoil you guys so please look forward to it! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I say I do, I'm sure that I will be automatically arrested by police. So I won't and of course, I don't. :D**

**Summary: We understand the story and hardships that our dear Mafia Family the Vongola has gone through but what does a stranger see? Does the latter see a weird bunch or simply not notice anything? From the point of view of a random student in Namimori.**

**Warning: This fic has not been beta'd by ANYONE so please beware of grammatical and orthographical errors. **

* * *

><p><strong>~*~What a weird bunch~*~<strong>

They were a weird bunch. All of them. I mean, who misses school for time periods that can vary from one day to one month and come back with injuries that normal high school teens don't get? No seriously! It's totally normal to have bruises caused by falls or bullies or sprained ankles and wrists, but head injuries? Sure, you might get one if you fall really hard on your head from the top of the stairs for example but to top the head wound with a torso completely bandaged isn't what I would call a "normal" injury. You'd normally get one in a car crash or fighting a serious battle. Maybe they're in the Yakuza? Chinese Triads? _Mafia_? That's impossible, of course. As if a Japanese and useless guy like Tsuna could possibly be in the Yakuza or even better, the Mafia.

* * *

><p>I've heard rumours about them getting lost on a picnic. That REALLY got me confused. Namimori is a pretty small and peaceful town where everybody knows everybody. How could you possibly get lost in a little town that takes less than twenty minutes to cross from one end to another? Not only that but Namimori has only one place to picnic and it's occupied 247. _Somebody_ was bound to see you and it's even harder to not notice ten kids without any supervision on a picnic.

* * *

><p>I overheard some of Kyoko's friends gossiping about Tsuna and his bunch joining a <em>sumo<em> wrestling competition. At night. Seriously? Who'd believe that! I'm pretty sure that I've never seen any flyers about that "competition" and I've never seen them practicing for it either. Not only that but their corporal mass is _way_ too small to participate and win. It just makes everything even more suspicious.

* * *

><p>What are even more suspicious are the actual persons.<p>

I mean, who the hell carries _dynamites_ to school? Isn't that against school regulations? Where exactly is Hibari when you need him? Speaking of the demon, he also changed. In the past, he just did his normal rounds and gave a good beating up to those who were, in some way, breaking school rules. He never noticed anyone but now, whenever he sees Tsuna, a look of understanding will appear very briefly on their faces before disappearing completely, without any trace. Sometimes, the prefect would go as far as to actually give a curt nod to Tsuna before returning to his business. I find it extremely odd…

* * *

><p>I remember that once, on the rare occasions where they were at school and eating in the classroom instead of going to the rooftop, I was slowly chewing on my eggroll when I overheard Tsuna and Gokudera's conversation.<p>

"I really hope that Byakuran's case will be the last we'll have in a long while…" Tsuna said. "I still have nightmares about the future…"

"Don't worry Tenth! (There goes that weird nickname again.) From what I heard from Shamal, Reborn confiscated Stupid Cow's Ten Year Bazooka. Just to be sure," Gokudera automatically responded to Tsuna. The latter nodded.

"I'm kind of worried about the girls… It must hard for them to get back to their lives after all this. I'm not too worried about Hibari though," Tsuna sweatdropped. "He's as lively as ever." His voice was a mix of laughter and worry. They ate silently for a few minutes before Tsuna broke the silence again.

"I heard a few rumours about the Pettini Family. Apparently, they are causing some problem to the Vongola Family," said Tsuna and a small frown adorned his features.

"I'm sure that Vongola Nono will be able to take care of this. After all, he _is_ the oldest boss around," the reply came from Gokudera and before he could add anything more, Yamamoto joined them while asking what they were talking about. Tsuna simply sweatdropped and continued eating while Gokudera was busy throwing insults to the baseball player while the latter simply laughed good naturedly. Suspicious indeed.

* * *

><p>I've always been pretty observant so I was able to notice the smaller changes. Tsuna had, despite his weak appearance, developed some muscles though none were prominent. His reflexes also sharpened. I once accidently dropped my pencil and before it even touched the ground, he caught it in his hand and handed to me with an awkward face, as if he just picked it up from the floor and not in mid-fall. There was also this time when we were playing volleyball in PE. I was watching the game when I saw some burlier guys from the opponent team smirk and nod their heads to an unsuspecting Tsuna. The leader, I suppose, did a smash that was aimed directly at the poor boy's head and before I could even open my mouth to shout out a warning, it already fell slack in shock. Apparently I was the only who was able to see it from the yells I heard on Tsuna's team about him not getting the ball when was aimed right <em>next<em> to him. My eyes caught the minuscule movement he made to the left and so, allowing the ball to go right next to him instead of _at_ him. I looked at the shooter of the ball and he had this puzzled look on his face before shrugging. Really suspicious.

* * *

><p>I've also seen Tsuna talking to a baby in a suit that was wearing a fedora<em>.<em> It just spiked my interest further but I decided to not push it. What if the poor boy was just lonely and had nobody else to talk to?

* * *

><p>Finally, we all know that Tsuna isn't exactly the brightest lamp there is in the class. I dare say that his average must be at about fifty to sixty percent but it has been steadily going up. That might be normal (he probably found a tutor or something) but it's the fact that he gets near perfect scores all the time in history that is <em>not<em> normal. His best marks in history appeared when we started talking about Italy. His scores were altering between ninety percent and one hundred percent. It came as a shock when he scored the best in the whole school on something that he used to be so horrible at. Maybe I should ask him to introduce me to his tutor?

I once asked Tsuna how and what he did to get such good scores. A lot of students thought that he was cheating but I learned to not judge something I don't know about. Why would he feel the urge to cheat in the middle of the year if he didn't do so from the beginning? This was his exact answer: "Well, having a hitm-, I mean, Reborn as a tutor tends to make you study _really_ hard if you don't want to die. Having an Italian ancestor living in your ring also helps." I was extremely puzzled at his answers so I just supposed that he was joking. The ring was probably passed down and he probably meant it in a more spiritual way. What I _really_ didn't understand was the look he gave me after. It was a kind of look that spoke volumes but at the same time, strangely blank. It lasted for less than a second and right after that, he gave me his usual dorky smile. What a weird bunch indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I'm happy that I got this off my shoulders so I can sleep happily tonight! Please tell me what you thought about this fic by reviewing and wish my good luck on my exams tomorrow. X.X Again, please R&amp;R! :D<strong>


End file.
